Audacity
| frequently_updated = yes | programming language = C en C++ (yusiŋ the wxWidgets tūlkit) | operating system = Microsoft Windows, Mac OS X, Linuks, Yuniks | language = Ovèr 20-gè diffèrèent leŋgueijs | genre = Dijitol òdio editā | license = GNU General Public License | website = }} . |'Audacity'-wa dijitol òdio editā en rīkordiŋ applaikeiçion, àveilabol für kros-plätform en aveilàbol für Windows, Mac OS X, Linuks en kitadè opèreitiŋ sistèms laik BSD. |'Audacity'是一個跨平台的聲音編輯軟體，用於錄音和編輯音訊，是自由、開放源代碼的軟體。可在Mac OS X、Microsoft Windows、GNU/Linux和其它作業系統上運作。 }} , it was the 11th most popular download from SourceForge, with 76.5 million downloads. Audacity won the SourceForge 2007 and 2009 Community Choice Award for Best Project for Multimedia. |Audacity-wa krieiten bai Dominic Mazzoni when still Carnegie Mellon Yunivösiti dè grädjueit studènt. Jigùm-wa Mazzoni wörk in Google, bùt still Audacity dè mein divelopā en meinteinā wiŧ mani kitadè pīpol dè help àraund đe wörld. |Audacity由Dominic Mazzoni創造，當時他還只是卡內基梅隆大學的研究員學生。Mazooni現時在Google工作，雖然有來自世界各地其他志願者的幫助，但他依然是Audacity的主要開發者及維護者。 }} Audacity won the SourceForge.net 2007 Community Choice Award for Best Project for Multimedia. |Jigùm-wa leitest dè steibol Audacity vörçion wa 1.2.6, rīlīsen on 2006-11-15. Akkordiŋ tu stätistiks gut 2009-05-03, Audacity-wa de-6-gè most popyular dawnloud from SourceForge.net, wiŧ 0.59 yik ci dawnlouds. Audacity-wa libörol softwär en laisènsen ùndèr GNU General Public License version two, but may update to version three aftèr vörçion 1.4.0. |Audacity 最新的穩定版本是於2006年11月15日推出的1.2.6版本。另外，1.3.X版本仍在測試中。Audacity在2004年7月獲選為SourceForge.net當月最佳推薦專案Project of the Month，2007年7月選多媒體類的SourceForge.net 2007 Community Choice Awards 2007 Community Choice Awards。As of 03 May 在2009年5月3日，Audacity佔據了SourceForge.net最受歡迎下載榜的第六位，有5900萬次下載。 }} Features and usage As well as recording audio from multiple sources, Audacity can also be used for post-processing of all types of audio, including podcasts by adding effects such as normalization, trimming, and fading in and out. Audacity has also been used to record and mix entire albums, such as by tUnE-yArDs. It is also currently used in the OCR National Level 2 ICT course for the sound creation unit. Audacity's features include the following: * Importing and exporting of WAV, AIFF, MP3 (via the LAME encoder, downloaded separately), Ogg Vorbis, and all file formats supported by libsndfile library. Versions 1.3.2 and later support Free Lossless Audio Codec (FLAC). Version 1.3.6 and later also support additional formats such as WMA, AAC, AMR and AC3 via the optional FFmpeg library. * Recording and playing back sounds * Editing via Cut, Copy and Paste (with unlimited levels of Undo) * Multitrack mixing * A large array of digital effects and plug-ins. Additional effects can be written with Nyquist * Built-in LADSPA plug-in support. VST support available through an optional VST Enabler. * Amplitude envelope editing * Noise removal based on sampling the noise to be removed.Audacityteam.org. Noise Removal. Accessed 2012-02-24. * Audio spectrum analysis using the Fourier transform algorithm * Support for multi-channel modes with sampling rates up to 96 kHz with 32 bits per sample * Precise adjustments to the audio's speed while maintaining pitch (Audacity calls it changing tempo), in order to synchronize it with video or run for a predetermined length of time * Changes to the audio's pitch without changing the speed * Features of modern multi-track audio software including navigation controls, zoom and single track edit, project pane and XY project navigation, non-destructive and destructive effect processing, audio file manipulation (cut, copy, paste) * Conversion of cassette tapes or records into digital tracks by automatically splitting the audio source into multiple tracks based on silences in the source material * Support for multiple platforms — Audacity works on Windows, Mac OS X, and Unix-like systems (including Linux and BSD), among others ** The latest stable version supports Windows 98/ME/2000/XP/Vista/7, but Windows 95 and NT are not supported. * Audacity uses the wxWidgets software library to provide a similar graphical user interface on several different operating systems. Limitations / Limiteiçions / 限制 A plug-in is required for VST plug-ins . Audacity lacks dynamic equalizer controls, real time effects and support for scrubbing. MIDI files can only be loaded visually.Quick Guide - Audacity Manual A limitation to Audacity is its inability to easily move around audio files in a non-linear fashion.http://blogspot.musicaudiosound.com.au/?p=58 Audacity lacks dynamic equalizer controls, real time effects and support for scrubbing. MIDI files can only be displayed. Audacity does not directly support WMA, AAC, or most other proprietary or restricted file formats. To import or export AC3, AMR(NB), M4A, WMA and other proprietary formats, requires the optional FFmpeg library. Audacity Features Language support In addition to English language help, the ZIP file of the downloadable Audacity software program includes help files for Afrikaans, Arabic, Basque, Bulgarian, Catalan, Chinese (simplified), Chinese (traditional), Czech, Danish, Dutch, Finnish, French, Galician, German, Greek, Hungarian, Irish, Italian, Japanese, Lithuanian, Macedonian, Norwegian (Bokmål), Polish, Portuguese, Romanian, Russian, Slovak, Slovenian, Spanish, Swedish, Turkish, Ukrainian, and Welsh in its user interface. A partial Bengali help file is also included.Changing the current language The Audacity website also provides tutorials in several languages.MultiLingual For some languages, translations are available but do not appear in Audacity because they are not yet supported by wxWidgets. Popularity The free and open nature of Audacity has allowed it to become very popular in education, encouraging its developers to make the user interface easier for students and teachers Päkeij $ sudo apt-get install audacity 正在讀取套件清單... 完成 正在重建相依關係 正在讀取狀態資料... 完成 下列的額外套件將被安裝： * audacity-data * libflac++6 * libid3tag0 * libportsmf0 * libsbsms10 * libvamp-hostsdk3 建議套件： * ladspa-plugin 下列【新】套件將會被安裝： # audacity # audacity-data # libflac++6 # libid3tag0 # libportsmf0 # libsbsms10 # libvamp-hostsdk3 升級 0 個，新安裝 7 個，移除 0 個，有 0 個未被升級。 需要下載 4,420 kB 的套件檔。 此操作完成之後，會多佔用 19.6 MB 的磁碟空間。 Do you want to continue? Y/n y Dawnloudiŋ #下載: http://ftp.cuhk.edu.hk/pub/Linux/ubuntu/ vivid/main libflac++6 amd64 1.3.1-1ubuntu1 kB #下載: http://ftp.cuhk.edu.hk/pub/Linux/ubuntu/ vivid/universe libportsmf0 amd64 0.1~svn20101010-4 kB #下載: http://ftp.cuhk.edu.hk/pub/Linux/ubuntu/ vivid/universe libsbsms10 amd64 2.0.2-1 kB #下載: http://ftp.cuhk.edu.hk/pub/Linux/ubuntu/ vivid/universe libvamp-hostsdk3 amd64 2.5+repack0-2 kB #下載: http://ftp.cuhk.edu.hk/pub/Linux/ubuntu/ vivid/universe audacity-data all 2.0.6-2 kB #下載: http://ftp.cuhk.edu.hk/pub/Linux/ubuntu/ vivid/main libid3tag0 amd64 0.15.1b-11 kB #下載: http://ftp.cuhk.edu.hk/pub/Linux/ubuntu/ vivid/universe audacity amd64 2.0.6-2 kB 取得 4,420 kB 用了 0秒 (4,683 kB/s) Instoliŋ （讀取資料庫 ... 目前共安裝了 653089 個檔案和目錄。） 選取了原先未選的套件 libflac++6:amd64。 準備解開 .../libflac++6_1.3.1-1ubuntu1_amd64.deb ... 解開 libflac++6:amd64 (1.3.1-1ubuntu1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libportsmf0:amd64。 準備解開 .../libportsmf0_0.1~svn20101010-4_amd64.deb ... 解開 libportsmf0:amd64 (0.1~svn20101010-4) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libsbsms10:amd64。 準備解開 .../libsbsms10_2.0.2-1_amd64.deb ... 解開 libsbsms10:amd64 (2.0.2-1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libvamp-hostsdk3:amd64。 準備解開 .../libvamp-hostsdk3_2.5+repack0-2_amd64.deb ... 解開 libvamp-hostsdk3:amd64 (2.5+repack0-2) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 audacity-data。 準備解開 .../audacity-data_2.0.6-2_all.deb ... 解開 audacity-data (2.0.6-2) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libid3tag0。 準備解開 .../libid3tag0_0.15.1b-11_amd64.deb ... 解開 libid3tag0 (0.15.1b-11) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 audacity。 準備解開 .../audacity_2.0.6-2_amd64.deb ... 解開 audacity (2.0.6-2) 中... Setiŋ Processing triggers for shared-mime-info (1.3-1) ... Unknown media type in type 'all/all' Unknown media type in type 'all/allfiles' Processing triggers for hicolor-icon-theme (0.14-0ubuntu1) ... Processing triggers for desktop-file-utils (0.22-1ubuntu3) ... Processing triggers for gnome-menus (3.10.1-0ubuntu5) ... Processing triggers for bamfdaemon (0.5.1+15.04.20150202-0ubuntu1) ... Rebuilding /usr/share/applications/bamf-2.index... Processing triggers for mime-support (3.58ubuntu1) ... Processing triggers for man-db (2.7.0.2-5) ... Processing triggers for menu (2.1.47ubuntu1) ... 設定 libflac++6:amd64 (1.3.1-1ubuntu1) ... 設定 libportsmf0:amd64 (0.1~svn20101010-4) ... 設定 libsbsms10:amd64 (2.0.2-1) ... 設定 libvamp-hostsdk3:amd64 (2.5+repack0-2) ... 設定 audacity-data (2.0.6-2) ... 設定 libid3tag0 (0.15.1b-11) ... 設定 audacity (2.0.6-2) ... Processing triggers for libc-bin (2.21-0ubuntu4) ... Processing triggers for menu (2.1.47ubuntu1) ... Rīkompaileiçion Rīkompailiŋ Audacity rīkwair wx-config, wxWidget dè bufùn. Lokolaiseiçion * /bb.po See also / Si osou / 參看 * Free audio software/Libörol òdio softwär/自由聲音軟體 * List of free software for audio * List of Linux audio software * Multitrack recording References / Riförènses / 參考資料 External links / Ikstörnol liŋks / 外部連結 * * Audacity project à Google code * Audacity Wiki * Editing audio in Linux:Audacity Category:2000 software Category:Babyish encyclopedia Category:Digital audio recording Category:Free software programmed in C++ Category:Free software programmed in C Category:Libörol òdio editā Category:Libörol musik softwär Category:Libörol kros-plätform softwär Category:Linuks päkeij Category:Linux audio video-related software Category:Mac OS X multimedia software Category:Mac OS X software Category:Podcasting software Category:Software that uses wxWidgets